Braking Bad: Allens Attack part to: Last Stand
by Manbat
Summary: Waler White gets abduck by allens but he has a plans to get out of spaceship! Meanwhile Hank tryes to get him because knowing hes goo deeler.


"I has never feel so betray…" Walter White sayed to allen that is Walter White Jr. Walter White Jr. sayed to Walter White "Walter White they made me an otter i coodnt refuse. Just like when in Season 4 Gus telling you that has to make some cristal or else kill babys." And then Walter White Jr. throwed off his crutches and "All this time I wasent evan need these….It was trick!" and then Walter White shed tear for the betraying. The leeder of the allen was take Walter White into there spaceship and leaf him there for a few munts so they can corner the goo market and thats how come has beard at the begging of Season 5. Allen leeder sayed "Go a head and lock Jesse up to becuase he knowing the formula to BUT MAKING SURE IS IN DIFRENT PART OF SPACESHIP BECAUSE DOESNT WANT THEM TEEMING UP OR ANYTHING OK" So the allens did what he tels but then Jesse got away.

The allens runned a sucsessfil goo empire because they can yoos spaceships to transport all the raw ingredients they needed from Madrigull more fastly and passing the savings on to there customers and make a lots of allendollars witch are like people dollars accept they have allen presidents on them instead of American presidents.

Meanwhile Hank is in inside his office tried to build case agaynst Walter White so he can putting him behind prisen. But Walter White dissapeard so doesnt know wear to look for clues so goes to Skylers house and startimng to questionning Skyler "When was the last time you seed your husand" and then Skyler "The allens taked him and thats how come he doesnt here any longer"

Hank pase the allens a visit to figure out wear they put Walter. Meanwhile Walter is in the spaceship with all the blinkly lites inside becasue from the fyoochur. Walter White is trying to build a telefone out of pieces of scrap that he is found in the scapeship because hes good at build stuff with spare parts like when he escaped the dessert by build knewbattery for the RV because hes pashanut about science. Walter gets signal and then he tries to call Mike at first but then rememmebs that he shot him so he just calls Jesse instead. "Yo dad whatsup. Where you been all this time" and then Walter "Jesse the allens took me. Lissen you need to help me get out of hear. Creating some sort of divershun so I can brake free!" so Jesse blowed up the allens mane base.

(If you seed the first episode of Season 5 you can skip this part) Walter White walked out of the spaceship but Hank sees him so he has to run so he gets in the car and goes to Dennys for breakfast and also its his birthday. Walter White takes the bacon and makes it say 52 because thats how old he terned oday. He gives waitruss 100 dollars in people dollars and then a gun salesman gives him a machine gun to yoos against the allens for when theyre come after him.

Walter White goes back to his house and says "Honey Im home" to Skyler and then they start berricading there house agaynst the allens that are coming soonly. Walter White puts landmines out on the frunt yard and then Walter White cooks a batch of exploding meth to yoos agaynst allens like he yoosed agaynst Tuco. "Jesse we need your help!" he says to the telefone that he builded.

Jesse was arrive just as the first wave of allens started to attacking. But then it terned out that instead of allens it was DEA led by Hank Schraider! "Come on out with your hands on you hand! You have the rite to remain silent! Anything sayed agaynst you will be yoosed in court" and then one of the mines blew up his cop buddies and Hank got mad. "Walter White its time for you to anser for what you did!" and then Walter White said "no" and then allens came out of the sky and started blasting lasers and Walter Jr. was with them! Hank did backflips and doged a laser and then starting fireing bullits and got one of them.

The seige of Walter White's house last for 2 days. After a lot of battling happend Walter White says "Jesse we need to negotiate piece. Go talking to Hank and allen leeder!" so Jesse goed outside but was afrade because there was still lasers being shot everywhere.

"Yo Mr. Shradier lets stop the fitting!" and then Hank sayed "Jesse dident you know that Walter White was try and poisen the Mexican kid?" and then Jesse was madly so he joined forces with the DEA to take down Walter. Then Walter got mad for being betray to times so he blowed up all his meth to create a diversion and derived into the sunset to start a knew liyfe. Meanwhile Skyler goed into witness protecshun and Walter Jr. risen through the ranks of allens and became there knew president. Also Jesse becomed Hanks knew cop partner.


End file.
